game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Taylor
Hank Taylor is the son of the Old Man (later the Clothier), the NPC with a dark secret from the Re-Logic game Terraria. Personality Hank is, on the surface, a nice enough guy. He's a little bit of a loner, yes, but he's willing to hang with you if you ask him. And if you're able to strike up a good conversation with him, he'll become quite the chatterbox. Mentioning the tailoring business is a bit of a sore spot for Hank, though. Many people expect him to be good at making clothes, because of his parentage. Despite this, he isn't. Sure, you can give him a dress pattern and all the material in the world, but he won't make any progress. Heck, he'll come out of this situation with his finger bleeding, as he has no clue how to hold a needle. He really wants to live up to his father's legacy, but just doesn't have the talent necessary to do so. So what is Hank good at? Well, he likes watching things. He is fond of nature and can sometimes be seen bird-watching through his dorm window. He sometimes distracts himself by watching television (which he thinks is the greatest thing since sliced bread, as he never had TV back in the dungeon) and sometimes takes to watching other people interact. Some think this hobby is creepy, but, given that there's not much to do in the dungeon but stare at passersby, his habit is somewhat understandable. It also makes him a very observant person. He can pick up on things that others don't and can detect minor differences in the appearances or placements of things. It's a skill that comes in handy on occasion. Other than that, he has somewhat old-fashioned tastes. He likes outdated technology such as record players and prefers to use books over the internet. He's a little strange, but there's nothing particularly jarring about him for a kid who grew up with a slightly crazy parent in a massive dungeon. At first glance, that is. You may notice that he may often seem distracted or on-edge, like he's expecting something bad to happen. He will pace up and down his dorm, muttering in a frightened voice to nobody in particular. His roommate has even reported that he will stay awake at all hours of the night, losing sleep over whatever's bothering him. What on earth is he so worried about? Well, anyone who knows anything about Terraria knows about Skeletron. This monster is the game's final boss for a reason. He's immensely powerful and could kill hundreds if he wanted. He just can't do it without a host. That role was formerly performed by the Clothier and has been passed on to his son. Skeletron, referred to by Hank as the Master (because he's polite like that), sometimes speaks to him. His voice will keep Hank up when he should be asleep, insisting that he do 'favours' for him. He tries not to respond, but occasionally he'll get so annoyed by him that he'll talk back to him, speaking aloud. This usually ends badly. In the end, if he really wants to silence the voices, he'll cave in and do what he's being asked to. He prefer not to tell anybody about his little issue. He doesn't want anybody to worry about him or anything. He doesn't seem to realize, though, that people worry even more when he doesn't explain what's going on. He's developed a keen interest in magic over the years. It's debatable as to whether this is because of Skeletron's presence or not. Either way, he likes magic and sometime dabbles in it. He's surprisingly good at it, especially some of the darker spells. He feels kind of bad about liking such things, though, because he feels it makes him an "evil" person. He really just wants to live a simple life like the kind his father is currently living, but can't do so because of his current circumstances. Appearance Hank has the appearance of somebody who hasn't fully grown into their height. He has broad shoulders and long limbs, but tends to look awkward and gangly because of it. His hair is sandy blonde, like his father's was when he was young, and often looks as if he's forgotten to comb it. He hides his messy hair underneath a red hat to make it less prominent. He has brown eyes with dark shadows under them from the lack of sleep he experiences and has a smattering of freckles across his face. He wears blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath and red running shoes. A red sweater is often tied around his waist. (It's worth noting that all of the clothes Hank wears were made by his dad, as he can't knit, sew or crochet to save his life.) Relationships Family Hank's father is an odd man. After being freed from his curse, he and Hank went off to live in town with the hero who freed him. He is very dedicated to his job as the town's tailor and spends most of his time working, or simply talking to the people at his workplace. He, like his son, is very talkative. Though kind and well-meaning most of the time, he was left a little bit... frazzled by being the Master's human host for so long. He's typically very distracted and sometimes forgets to hang out with and care for his son. Hank sometimes feels neglected by him, but has come to understand that he really does matter to him and that, even if he doesn't show it, his father still loves him. That aid, he loves his father a lot too and can be very protective of him, especially when voodoo dolls come into the picture. Friends Hank didn't have many friends growing up, besides his bunny and the ever-present voice in the back of his mind who always insists that he's Hank's friend. He's always wanted friends, though, and high school has given him a chance to meet some people. He's on decent terms with Arthur Hood. Hank finds him rather interesting, considering how different he is from the zombies in his home game who move really slowly and try to kill you all the time. Even though there aren't many at the school, he's very interested in meeting people from Minecraft, who he views as kindred spirits. Hank's roommate is Melanie. They aren't super close friends, but they do enjoy each other's company. Melanie says this is because they're both old souls at heart. They also both grew up in dungeons of some sort and will often swap stories about the creatures that inhabited them and people who went to challenge them. Mel's one complaint about her roommate is that he'll often annoy her with his constant muttering and whispering at night. Hank hasn't told her about his condition, so this sometimes leads the shadow girl to believe that he's just crazy. Pet Cyril is Hank's pet bunny. He wandered into the dungeon one day and Hank decided to keep him. He's a very sweet and affectionate rabbit, but his owner often worries about what will happen to him if he ever comes into contact with a Blood Moon. The headmasters wouldn't be very happy if he started... acting out. Romance Well, Hank's dad was apparently quite the ladykiller in his youth, or so he claims. Hank himself doesn't seem very interested in pursuing any such relationships on his own, but has said that he wouldn't turn down a girl if she asked him out. Trivia *Hank's surname is a pun on the occupation 'tailor', since he makes clothes for a living. His first name is a reference to the actor Tom Hanks, who the Clothier often quotes in-game. *'Cyril' is one of the possible names that Clothiers can spawn with in Terraria. *If you've already defeated Skeletron but want to fight him again, you can kill the Clothier by dropping a voodoo doll in lava and summon the demonic entity via human sacrifice. Naturally, Hank is very much against this, hence his protectiveness of his father. *The remark about self-defense and magic is a reference to the fact that the Clothier, when attacked by enemies, will fend them off with the use of a spellbook. *Hank's quote is a reference to a line said by the Twelfth Doctor at the beginning of his first season. He asks his companion, Clara, to tell him, if he's a good man because of the less than kind acts he's performed. Hank also wonders whether he's "good", due to his connections with evil spirits. Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Original Characters Category:Re-Logic